Complications of love
by Emkenchildofthevoice
Summary: my 1st fan fiction. Fletch is having an affair with Tess and he doesn't want to. when his wife Nat becomes pregnant it gives him an opportunity to end it just like he wants too. how does fletch cope when his whole world is crumbling down?Written in 1st person as fletch for some of the story. may continue if you like it. reviews greatly accepted! Emx
1. Chapter 1

"Fletch….. FLETCH….. Are you listening?" a voice called out to me as I was sitting in a shock my breakfast spoon in my hand. "Fletch?"

"Mmm, can you repeat the last sentence for me please?" I managed to say still sitting in complete shock.

"I'm pregnant!" replied Natalie my wife.

"Wow! Nat that's amazing, how long?"

"The doc says about 3 weeks!"

"It's such a shock love, I just thought we weren't going to have any more after Evie…. I mean I love kids and another one would be just as special as the others but right now? Works getting busy and… and…and….. Oh I don't know. Just ignore me love, it's the shock. Congratulations!"

But as I left for work that morning I had my mind on other things. For the last month or so, I'd been having an affair with my boss at work, Tess and I was worried that she had taken my idea of a fling too far. I had to stop it before she got too involved, and now seemed like a really good opportunity with a fourth child now on its way, and Mikey starting secondary school in a few weeks. I knew how much my family needed me now.

"Good morning" Tess began the staff meeting in her usual over cheerful way. "Are we ready for the big day ahead? Well it's tough if you aren't! RTC on its way in. Sam, Tom you up for that whilst Jamie and Robyn head to cubicles? Oh and Fletch you can help me for a bit."

She winked at me as she said my name which made me feel slightly uncomfortable but I grinned my usual Cheshire cat smile and following my boss to her office.

"You seem a bit distant today babe, everything ok?" she asked as she shut the door behind me.

"I'm fine…." I lied gritting my teeth as I said it.

"No, no you're not! Don't lie to me babe I can tell you a mile off," she said moving her chair closer to me. She then leaned in for a kiss which I refused to be on the receiving end of.

"See there is something wrong…"

"Tess… I need to tell you something," I began "its Nat, she's… she's… well, erm… hmm….."

"Come on spill it fletch," she replied but then suddenly stopped "wait…. Is she pregnant? But how? I thought you too were having problems. You can't make babies without sex!"

"We have been having problems but I still love her. I still have sex with her just not as often as we used too. Look Tess I'm sorry but were over I want to get my marriage back on track with Nat again."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked home after what seemed to be a horrifically long day I realised that ending it with Tess was the best thing. After all she was a lot older than me an even though me and Nat were going through a rough patch we were trying to sort things out between us.

"Hi love," I called as I walked through the door and placed my coat in the cupboard "I'm home!"

"hi darlin'," she called back. "I'm in the kitchen making tea,"

I wandered into the kitchen and kissed her on the neck "something smells nice!"

"Mikey helped me cook and Evie laid the table. Ella is out back hanging the washing out for me. I didn't even ask they volunteered," she announced.

"Well that a shock!" I said, in my head wondering what the kids wanted. They were only usually helpful if they wanted something from me.

About 10 minutes later we all gathered round the table for dinner. Nat came in carrying a cooking pot and Mikey followed behind with a saucepan which seemed to have rice in. "we're having homemade chicken korma," she announced lifting the lid off the pot. The coconut aroma filling the room.

Just as Mikey was about to sit down to have his dinner he tripped on the table leg smacking his head on the cupboard. As he landed on a heap on the floor there was a loud crack.

"Shit Mike can you hear me?" I called in a panic "mike, MIKE? Nat phone an ambulance quick!"

"Hello ambulance please and make it quick. It's our son he fell over and smashed his head of a cupboard and is bleeding a lot. My husband also suspects he has a broken wrist. Hurry he is unconscious." She cried down the phone.

"It's alright darling, get the girls to my mums and meet me at the hospital as soon as you can. Ill make sure mike is in the best hands possible when he gets there!" I said to her, drawing out my phone to text the one person who I really didn't want too…. Tess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys hope your enjoying this fanfic up to now! Please feel free to leave any improvements or suggestions for me.**

"Alright guys listen up, fletch has just texted me. His son was in an accident and there bringing him in. We need to make sure fletch is ok and doesn't try and help. He's here as a relative not a nurse," Tess announce to the ED staff.

About a minute later, the ED door burst open, Jeff and Dixie wheeling in Mikey who looked helpless and lifeless on the trolley. Fletch followed behind pouring with tears just like the many parents who came with their own children. "Right guys this is Mikey Fletcher he's 13 years old. Tripped over and cracked his head on a cupboard and has a suspected broken wrist. Was knocked out when we arrived. BP is fine and we've given him 10mg ibuprofen in the ambulance," Jeff told Sam who took over Mikey's care.

Mikey was wheeled over to rhesus and move onto a bed where he was made comfortable.

"Hi there Mikey, I'm Dr. Nichols I'm a friend of your dads. Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Sam asked him. And sure enough she felt him squeeze a little. "He's responding to me. Right lets clean up the blood and stich his head. Once you've done that, send him for a CT scan and an x-ray for his wrist please," Sam said to another doctor in the room before leaving to see to another patient. All this time, Fletch was standing sobbing in the corner.

Tess entered the room and noticed him. "Fletch," she said sweetly "come and sit in the relative's room. You know Sam will look after him as best as she can, and there's no point standing here now is there?" she grabbed his hand and walked him to the relative's room.

She sat him down and offered to buy him a cup of tea, which he refused. The only thing fletch wanted was to know his little boy was going to be safe. If anything happened to him now, especially with Nat pregnant he didn't know how he would cope. Fletch began sobbing again and Tess came over to him and kissed him. First on the cheek and then on the lips. She was attempting to make the kiss as passionate as she could when…

Suddenly the door burst open and none other than Natalie Fletcher was standing in the doorway gasping as she say her husband kissing another woman. Not even just any other woman. His boss. "Oh my god! Nat it wasn't what it looks like, were well over…."

"Well over? Well over? You were having an affair? How could you! You're a fucking pathetic excuse for a husband. Our son is in there possibly dyeing and you're sucking the face of this vile excuse for a woman!" Natalie yelled as she stormed off to find her son leaving Fletch alone and feeling distraught, sat with a woman who wanted to be with him no matter how much he tried to lure her off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you? My son has had a serious accident and you see this as a chance to get me back, is that what this is?" I yelled at Tess. "Well I'm sorry, but fuck you! You have ruined my marriage which I was trying to fix. And for what? Because you think you love me? Well tough shit! I don't love you," And with that I stormed off, to find my wife, leaving a rather confused Tess behind.

I found my wife hovering over Mikey who was now asleep and looked better than he did before.

"I love you son," she whispered into his ear. She then turned around to see my crying in the corner.

"Get away from us," she screamed at me "we don't need you anymore! Get back to you "girlfriend""

"Nat wait let me explain, she lured me in and hit me with her poison, but I broke free! I want to be with you! That's what I've always wanted. You me and the kids, all four of them,"

"Well if you've always wanted to be with me, why did you go after someone else? You're a liar Adrian. Now go away and don't come back!"

I walked away pretty quickly from her (I knew she was pretty pissed with me as she never called me Adrian. No one did.) And left the ED in my car.

I knew no one would be able to help me, so I began driving around Holby aimlessly with my emotions running sky high. Poor Nat I thought to myself she's pregnant and her emotions are running wild anyway. She'll now have to cope with three children and herself, as well as telling the kids that I was never coming back (only if she had her way).

After a few hours of roaming around aimlessly, I decided to park up in the empty multi-story car park knowing this is the only place I would be safe to sleep in as I knew going home wouldn't be an option right now. I opened the boot and found the old picnic blanket that I and Nat used many a times whilst we were out, and flattened the back seats to make a comfortable surface to sleep on for the night. I then locked the doors of the car and fell asleep. I would face the music in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to the sound of birds in the air. My head filled with thoughts from the previous day. Was it a dream? I wish it was. But it wasn't. Here I was sleeping in a car wondering what has the world come too.

I knew I needed to go home to explain to Nat, but I knew the time wasn't now. So I went to the local café before my shift at work. When I got there I checked my phone. It read:

5 missed calls Tess

2 missed calls Nat

1 text Tess.

I opened the text.

_Fletch its Tess. I know we aren't on speaking terms but I need to speak to you. It's urgent. Give me a call when you get this._

_Tess xxx_

Kisses I thought to myself. She put kisses. And then in a fit of anger I threw my phone across the road and walked off, unfortunately to work where I would see her.

I entered the ED building and walked over to Noel at the reception desk.

"Can you tell me where Mikey is mate," I asked.

"Well erm…. Fletch your son… he… he… passed away last night. We thought your wife would have told you. He hit his head so hard it caused internal damage. They did all they could. Sorry mate," Noel announced.

I felt my body hit the floor as a curled myself into a ball on the floor. I began shouting "it was an accident. He's dead,"

Now my emotions really were raging all over the place. I was still curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Fletch mate, wanna chat?" I heard the voice of Sam come towards me "here come with me,"

She picked me up and took me into the office. Where Tess was sitting in the corner.

"So you've heard then," she said.

"Yeah no thanks to Nat…" I replied almost spitting her name. "And you," I yelled at her. Sam grabbed me and sat me down.

"I told you we were over. Why then do you have to kiss me and make it in front of my bloody wife?" I asked her.

"Fletch I love you and I need to tell you something, I was pregnant but I had an abortion when you told me you and Nat were sorting things out. I was angry that all. I wish I could of has your child!"

Again I burst into tears and ran out of the office. Sam followed me to the car.

"Fletch I'm here if you need me," she called but it was too late. I needed to see Nat whilst I was annoyed so to get it out of my system.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nat open the door, we need to talk," I yelled banging as hard as I could on my house door.

"Why should I? You've never been here when I've needed you."

"Nat please just open up," I begged.

"Fine, you have 10 minutes then get lost!" she said as she opened the door.

We both walked into the kitchen and there was an awkward silence between us. After about 2 minutes of standing there, I opened my mouth.

"Look Nat I'm sorry. She was forceful. I never wanted us to end. I love you and always have. I told her to get lost and she didn't get it! Please can I have a second chance?"

"It's not as simple as that Adrianne, how can I trust you again? You can't sleep around and just expect me to forgive you. I think we need some time apart to sort things out first. I've also decided to abort this child. Now is not the time for another child to enter the world especially considering Mikey and all. I'm sorry fletch," she said as she sent me upstairs to get some clothes and toiletries before I left.

I began to cry as I entered my car. I knew where Nat was coming from but I was still distraught from the day I had just had. So I drove off to think about that I was going to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

I hated everything that was going on! I hated that I had even slept with another woman behind Nat's back. I hated that Mikey had managed to have an accident and kill himself. I hated that I had been generally a dick to everyone. Even though my dick was what got me into this mess in the first place. And Tess… I didn't know she was capable of conceiving. Surely she was old enough to be going through the menopause. Nat… 3 weeks pregnant and she had an abortion. Why? Why was I such an idiot!

The whole world hated me! You know, why did my mother even bother to have me? I'd never been good enough for her or dad. I'd never been good enough for anyone! So that was it. I got out my note pad and began to scribble on it.

My 1st note was to Nat and the girls.

_Nat I have always loved you beyond anything before. I'm sorry I ever hurt you and the kids. Tell the girls I love them and I miss the terribly but what I'm about to do is for the best. _

_Goodbye darling_

My next note was to Tess.

_Tess I wish we had never taken things the way we did. You were such a lovely boss and friend. I'm sorry if I took advantage of you._

_Goodbye gorgeous. _

My final note was to Sam.

_Sam thanks for being such an amazing friend. What I'm going to do is a shock but it's my last resort. Please don't try and stop my next actions but I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate how much you have been there for me!_

And having wrote the letters, I went to my car and drove around to drop off my notes before hitting my final destination.


	8. Chapter 8

This was it. I entered the ED and went into the staff room. I knew this would be good place to do it. As I opened the door, I saw Sam and Tom kissing "hi guys," I said trying to keep my voice chirpy so not to draw attention to my next actions. I knew Sam hadn't read the note because I had posted it to her house, and I knew she would be working.

"What are you doing here fletch? You're not working for the rest of the weekend." Sam asked.

"Oh… erm I'm picking some stuff up that I left here earlier," I replied.

"Oh ok, well I'll see you on Monday then," she said and left the staff room tom on her heals as per usual.

I was alone now as I pulled 2 items out of my pocket. The 1st was a picture of myself for the staff. I had wrote on the back about how sorry I was.

The 2nd item was a rope which I hooked up above the lockers. On the end of it was a noose. Finally I was going to do it! I was going to jump.

And in one quick movement I climbed onto the table and jumped. The noose tightened around my neck and then….. Nothing.

I was dead.

**_I have left this on a cliff hanger. Please give me some feedback or if you give me some ideas I may continue this fanfic._**

**_thanks for all of the views! em x_**


End file.
